


Visions Enlighten

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Advice, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Comfort, Existential Crisis, F/F, Self-Doubt, Visions, lu ten is best cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Azula Believes Herself Unworthy Of Her Happy Life And Lu Ten Shows Her What Would Happen Had She Ended It And Why She Should Be Glad She Has Her Life
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 18





	Visions Enlighten

"Cut the shit Ty Lee!" Came a shouting from a woman whom had recently punched the walls until her knuckles bled. "What did I do?!" The acrobat asked. "What did you do?! You chi blocked me, you try to make up and above all, you say you love me!" "I do love you Azula, surely you should know that." The former princess just sighed and turned to the door. "I do, I just … I just need some air." "What about our daughter? Our son?" But Azula had already left, leaving Ty Lee alone.

Azula ran and ran; she hadn't any idea how long for, only that she did and fell to her knees at a tree and cried. She didn't deserve this happiness. She knew what her wife felt wasn't healthy and masochistic, eventually she fell asleep from the exhaustion and turmoil.

"Hello cousin," came a soft voice. "Lu Ten?! Please no! I can't be dead!" "You are asleep, your soul however needs more guidance and the Spirits have let me guide you." The deceased prince was smiling. "But I'll be gone for ages," Azula said, she didn't want to worry her wife. "Time has ceased so I can speak to you, thanks to the Spirits. You look conflicted, unsure." "I'm not worthy of her, she would have been better off if I had died when I was fourteen," Azula said, she looked stern.

"You do, do you? Let me show you what would happen." With those words Azula found herself consumed by a blue light, after opening her eyes she saw she was in the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko was Fire Lord but he looked deflated, even Mai looked saddened. "What's wrong with them?" Azula asked. "Today is the anniversary," her cousin replied, looking sad. Azula was taken to her graveside, she had no idea that she would see her mother and wife there. "What's this?" She asked only to see a sight that choked her up.

The acrobat was sobbing. "I loved her Ursa." Ty Lee had cried. "I never loved her enough, I only berated her. I wish I could have told her I loved her, that I just was afraid she'd become like him. But I turned her into this, I am sorry." "It's my fault too," came the voice of Iroh. "I called her crazy, said she needed to go down." The older adults left the grave. "I'm sorry Zula, I'm so sorry," the acrobat wept, Azula knelt to her and tried to comfort her "Ty Lee I—." "This is a shadow, she cannot hear you." "This is what would happen?" Azula asked, Lu Ten nodded. "I need to return," Azula said, a hint of begging in her voice. "Let it be done."

When Azula got home she saw her wife and before Ty Lee could process what was happening, she hugged her tightly. "Wh-what happened?" Ty Lee asked, hearing Azula cry. "I just realised how much I mean to you, I promise I will never leave you again." "It's fine, we all get scared, you're safe with me." Azula smiled hearing this, she then saw the door of the home open as her son and daughter enter the home. "I'm taking you out to the Jasmine Dragon," she announced. "A gift to my family."


End file.
